The Wonders of YouTube
by Clumsy Peg
Summary: Movieverse...and utter crackfic. What happens when Jazz and Bee show Ironhide their favorite videos? Madness. Rated just in case for language and videos mentioned. Oneshot. First fanfic, please excuse the rusty writing. Fixed the layout so its normal now!


**Author's note: First fanfic! Yay! (Please excuse my rusty writing)**

**Oh, and I don't own Transformers, YouTube, Charlie the Unicorn, Potter's Puppet Pals, The Banana Phone Song, or The Peanut Butter Jelly Song. (And if you haven't seen any of these videos, you might not get the full effect it has)**

**Enjoy!**

**Alrighty! I'm pretty sure I fixed the layout of it this time. R&R? ^_^**

* * *

Ironhide was walking back to his room from target practice when he was pounced on by Bumblebee and Jazz.

"_Oh, great,"_ he thought. _"Here we go again…"_

"Hey, Ironhide!! We wanna show you somethin!" Bumblebee said, excited.

"Yeah, dude! Its so cool!" Jazz added, dragging Ironhide to their room.

Ironhide prepared himself for the worst. "What is it exactly you're showing me?" _"I hope its not like last time where they showed me how they can shoot energon out of their optics…"_

They sat him down and put a computer on his lap.

"…what the frag is this?" Ironhide asked.

"Its 'Charlie the Unicorn!'" Bumblebee yelled happily.

"_Heeyy, Chaaaarlieee! Hey, Charlie, wake uuuup!" _

"_Yeah. Chaaarrrlie!! You silly sleepy-head! Wake uuuuup!"_

Ironhide's optics twitched. "I am SO out of here!"

"NO! You have to watch it all!" both bots yelled, pinning him down. "Bumblebee, go get that duct tape over there!" Jazz yelled.

Together, they both used seventy rolls of heavy-duty duct tape to secure Ironhide in his seat.

"_it's a Leopleurodon, Charlie!"_

"_A Magical Leopleurodoooon!"_

"Start it over, Jazz! We probably distracted him," Bumblebee said.

"Oh, no, guys, that's ok. You didn't distract me-"

"Starting over!"

"_Heeyy, Chaaaarlieee! Hey, Charlie, wake uuuup!" _

"Oh, Primus…what did I do to deserve this…"

"_Chaarlie! Chaaaarlieeee! Chaaarlieee! Chaa-"_

"_I'm right here, what do you want?"_

"_We're on a bridge, Charlie!"_

* * *

--a few minutes later--

"Thank Primus, its over," Ironhide said, relieved his torture was done.

"No! You cant go now, Ironhide! Theres more Charlie to watch!" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, and a lot of other really cool videos!" Jazz added.

"We have them on a play list for you to watch!" Bumblebee said gleefully.

"_Glub…glub glub…glub glub…"_

"NOOOO!" Ironhide yelled.

"Hey, Bee! Wanna go play 'Who can hit the other the hardest with the biggest rock you can find?'"

"Yeah!"

And both mechs ran from the room.

"No! Guys, come back! At least shut this slag off! Don't leave me here with it!!! BUMBLEBEE! JAZZ!!" Ironhide yelled.

"_It's the choo-choo shoe, Charlie!"

* * *

_

--2 hours later--

"Thank Primus that Pit-forsaken unicorn is done…" Ironhide said, optics twitching badly.

"_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape…Snape, Snape, Severus Snape…"_

"_Dumbledore!"_

"NOOOO!" he yelled in anguish. "When will this torture end??"

* * *

--4 hours later--

"I…hate…magic…" Ironhide croaked.

"_Bother bother bother bother bother…"_

Meanwhile, outside…

"Hey, Jazz. You getting a feeling that we're forgetting something?" Bumblebee asked, holding a large rock in his hand.

"Nope." Jazz aimed and narrowly missed hitting Ratchet in the head with a small boulder.

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

--3 hours later--

"_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring, Banana Phone!"

* * *

_

--6 hours later--

"_Its Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly Time!…"

* * *

_

--3 hours later--

Ironhide shuffled through the living room, head tilted to the side, right eye twitching. "Will SOMEONE answer that fragging banana phone so it stops ringing?!?" He yelled hysterically.

Optimus put down the paper he was reading and turned to Jazz, who just got back from Ratchet who repaired the dents in his armor from his newest game. "What's gotten into him?"

"Beats me," Jazz replied innocently. He and Bumblebee had just released him from his prison. "Maybe he's finally gone senile."

They watched as Ironhide started yelling at the kitchen equipment. "No, I don't want to go to Candy Mountain with you! Stop asking me!"

"Yup," Jazz concluded. He's definitely gone senile."

Optimus picked up his paper again and said, "Oh. Whatever. As long as he doesn't start shooting at anything."

Jazz turned to watch as Ironhide skipped from the room, singing, "Voldymort, Voldymort, ooh, Voldy Voldy Voldy Voldymort!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^**


End file.
